


A Death Wish

by orphan_account



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The inspiration for this came from the lovely Gangsta OST and the sad but meaningful songs 'It's No Use' and 'With You' and my want of more Doug fics out there that don't have any smut or romantic relationship of some sort with the reader or any other character for that matter.





	A Death Wish

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this came from the lovely Gangsta OST and the sad but meaningful songs 'It's No Use' and 'With You' and my want of more Doug fics out there that don't have any smut or romantic relationship of some sort with the reader or any other character for that matter.

They were in their room, two twilights of the Paulklee Guild sitting on Galahad's bed. The younger one, short stature but big in egotistical banters and smug remarks, sat quietly with his legs crossed, tags clenched tightly in his hands as he looked around the worn room the two have been staying in for almost two years. Galahad, the older one was sat upright: legs hanging off the side of the single bed, elbows placed stiffly on his thighs with his head in his hands as he was lost in thought. Doug had been on house arrest for at least a few hours since he's gotten back from Dr. Theo's and he was already bored. The twilight looked around the room once again and sighed, obnoxiously loud as to get Galahad's attention; his attempt was futile and he groaned. Doug cast his gaze at the older twilight and bumped into him with his shoulder, "Gal." He said finally, once again trying at obtaining his focus and as expected, Galahad looked up at him with a lax smile, "What?" He asked, clearly amused by something. Doug squinted before leaning back and against the wall with a suspicious look. "What're you smiling about?" He asked, suspicion clear in his tone. Galahad snorted, "It's nothing." Doug rolls his eyes, a childish smile revealing itself on his freckled features before he looked away. Galahad's happy demeanor was contagious and it always kept Doug on the positive side of things, no wonder he always hung around him. "You sure? 'Cause I'm all ears if you got something dumb planned." Doug grins, still looking away from Galahad. The older twilight barks a laugh, breaking the quiet atmosphere, "The only thing that's dumb enough to attempt is you trying to go after Mr. Monroe." He says, teasing. Doug frowned, rolling his dark eyes again, "Don't remind me." He mumbled, the thought of the downers a sore memory too fresh to forget. Galahad ruffled the pouting brunette's hair, the dreadlocks falling into his face and a smile once again finds it way to the boy's features as he pushed his hair back and away from his eyes, "I swear, you're more of a kid than I am, and that's saying a lot." Galahad laughs again before a comfortable silence falls over the room.

"Will I die?" He asked suddenly, voice quiet as he fiddled with his tags. The older male looked up with an amused smile, "With the way you've been acting and the increasing dangers on the streets- I'm going to say it'll happen soon." He said casually. Doug looked up, raising an eyebrow, "You sure?" He asks warily, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer or not. Galahad laughed, "No, I'm just messing with you." He smiles. "Well, even if you weren't.." Doug trails off, focusing his attention back on his tags, flipping them over to look at the A/0 rank stamped onto the metal, the dark dreadlocks falling into his face as he looked down onto what everyone identified as him, 'Soon ain't soon enough.' He thinks, pressing his lips together into a tight line. A worried look washes over Galahad's face as he pulls his hand back, "What's that supposed to mean?" He asks, concern clear in his tone of voice. Doug looks up, startled, "What?" He asks, confused as he was sure that he didn't say anything. Galahad rolls his eyes; the atmosphere tensed around them and Doug felt like he was being choked by it, "You said that, 'soon ain't soon enough'." He clarifies, looking back at the brunette, the concerned look still playing in his eyes though his expression was blank. "I said that out loud?" Doug questions, panicking internally. "Why are you thinking like that?" Galahad asks, leaning back against the wall. "Dunno." Doug sighs, "It's just a thought." Galahad gives Doug that look of what seemed like fatherly concern and the younger twilight looks away, instantly hit with the rememberence of his father and his lack of information and memories about him. "Why?" Galahad questions again, furrowing his brows, "You planning on something?" Doug looks back at Galahad, seemingly surprised at this assumption, "No." He denied, before looking away, releasing his tags and crossing his arms over his chest. "The way you're reacting says otherwise." Galahad points out with a raised eyebrow. 

If only Galahad would _listen_ to him for once, Doug grit his teeth and closed his eyes, "I'm just saying that I don't got a lot of time left." He gave Galahad a broken smile, "Doc says I only have until I'm 25. I know that my dad lived until he was 30 but he's gone and--" Galahad sighed before giving Doug a soft smile, "You're only 21, Doug." He says, softly. "That's the point: I'm 21." The younger twilight interrupts, brows furrowed. "Dr. Theo isn't always right when it comes to how long twilights live." Doug looks at the older twilight as he spoke, a worried look crossing his features, "What if he is right? What if I do only have four years left?" He spews questions, tears glazing his eyes a glossy dark brown. Galahad places a hand on Doug's shoulder as the boy wipes hastily at his eyes, to prevent any tears from falling but only to have his vision blurred again, "He could be wrong too, you could live as long as your father did, you never know." He smiles, trying to offer some sort of comfort, "That's what I'm afraid of. What if he's wrong and I die sooner than I was supposed to? I don't want to live for a long time and just count down my days until I eventualy die, Galahad." He adverts his gaze, a stray tear rolling down his cheek before he wipes it away with the back of his hand. "Is that why you've been taking these risky jobs?" The older twilight asks after a realization but Doug doesn't respond and continues to wipe at the tears that managed to fall from his eyes as soon as he blinked. "Christ- you're trying to get yourself killed, huh?" Galahad continues on with his questioning, his worry seeping into his tone and his brows only furrowed. Doug turns away, his head hung low in shame as he crosses his arms over his chest again and slumps in his sitting position. "Doug." Galahad urges, "Answer me." The boy doesn't and only swallows the lump building in his throat, chewing his bottom lip to prevent a sob from leaving them.

Galahad heaves a sigh before pulling Doug close to his chest, wrapping his arms around the smaller twilight into a hug. A sob finally escapes from the brunette and almost immediately, he returns the embrace. The older twilight smiles to himself, holding Doug in his arms as he cries, "It's alright." He murmurs, voice low and comforting and it only makes the kid cry harder. Galahad closes his eyes, rubbing slow circles in his back as he cried, "It's alright." He repeats himself, holding Doug closer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Doug told Galahad about his compensation in person instead of in his will. I dunno, I thought the angst would've been real and I guess it kinda is, I'm a shitty writer, please forgive.


End file.
